


【虫铁】妄想-氧

by chenlulu9527



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenlulu9527/pseuds/chenlulu9527
Summary: 小黄文，第八章





	【虫铁】妄想-氧

半夜三天皮特摸黑回的酒店。  
他在夜店开了个包厢喝酒，越喝越闷，干脆和内德视频会议起来。花花世界多喧闹，皮特却一心只有工作和斯塔克。  
他昨天把戒指留给斯塔克，然后就倒头睡了。斯塔克不知举措，当时也占了另一半的床，眯着眯着假寐变成了真的 。皮特过了一小时就醒了，二人不知何时变成了合被而眠，胳膊挨着衣袖，衬衫傍着体温。单看这一幕，还是挺温馨的。  
他没有锁门，斯塔克直接就可以离开。戒指留个斯塔克，就是 给了他一个选择的机会。拿着戒指去换一笔钱，然后离开。是谁都会这么做的。  
皮特常记得教父教诲他们不要考验人性，现在他却想着镜花水月。  
斯塔克是高傲的鹰，是翱翔的雁，不是家养的鸟儿。皮特拼命说服自己，还给他自由，这是一个正确的决定。  
……  
皮特三分醉七分醒地回了酒店。他也懒得开灯了，乌漆嘛黑一片，人肯定是走了。  
皮特自问对斯塔克没有什么不好。为什么……为什么就是留不住？斯塔克还要欺骗他 ，斯塔克居然宁可相信一个老不死的变态海警也要离开他。  
他扯了扯领口，纽扣蹦到地上，撞得头昏眼花。他把浴缸放满水，一头扎进水里，半个身子沉下去，轻飘飘的，好像意识和身体不在同一个世界了。清醒一点吧，皮特，不要为了那个男人意志消沉。  
……  
咚！  
哗啦——哗啦——  
皮特被人从浴缸里提着衣服揪出来，中途因为衣服沾了水太沉，改换成抱着拖拽。  
皮特晕晕乎乎。一张嘴贴着他，为他做人工呼吸。  
他倒在浴缸里的时候没多想，姿势是 不太正常，在旁人看来可能是寻死吧。  
熟悉的气味灌入鼻腔，一大口氧气从心肺传入脑子，整个大脑的细胞都在欢呼雀跃。皮特水蒙蒙的视线渐渐清晰，斯塔克一脸怒其不争地半蹲在他跟前，扒着皮特的眼皮和口腔像一个医生那样查看情况。  
“你没走啊……”皮特超级高兴，说出来的话却像没经过大脑，软绵绵又沉郁地吐字。  
斯塔克瞳孔朝下，不知道在思索什么，“你天天喝这么多，有什么可烦的，我不是在这里吗？”他头点了点浴室门口，那儿碎了一瓶啤酒，还有一些小菜、中餐和不打烊的芝士牛肉汉堡。  
“我刚醒来，见你不在，打电话又占线。大半夜的，你想饿死我？”  
斯塔克提着东西坐到客厅，示意皮特坐过来。皮特跨过浴室门口的玻璃渣，斯塔克留下来、而且看刚刚的表现还挺在意他的，皮特心里其实挺高兴的。  
浴室镜子里的皮特仍旧嘴角下垂，一副苦瓜脸。皮特拍了拍脸，一定是最近烦心事太多了。  
斯塔克帮他拿了盘子，“你还在长身体，不能吃汉堡。吃中国餐吧，营养。”  
“我23了。”  
“喝了酒倒头睡在浴缸里企图把自己淹死，听起来可不是负责任的大人能干出来的事。”  
皮特不会用筷子，用叉子吃中餐。他在夜店已经垫过肚子了，现在也不饿，皮特去拿东西打扫浴室的玻璃渣，谁不小心踩到都不好。  
皮特一枚一枚捡那种细小的玻璃，他必须得蹲着捡。斯塔克正在吃着汉堡看电视，翘起的腿让睡袍从大腿叉那里分向两边，露出白皙的大腿。  
电视里正在播放《come and get your love》的音乐，斯塔卡跟着前奏，脚尖一点一点，大腿也一紧一放，内裤若隐若现。  
动作越来越慢的皮特不小心被玻璃扎到了。  
他拍了拍腿，站了起来，身上还是湿的。这些玻璃渣还是明天叫客房服务处理吧。  
“你就这么穿着出去了？”  
“我这么穿着有什么问题……”斯塔克完全没想过这个问题，低头看到自己露在外面的大腿，“只有你才会盯着我大腿看。”  
“不止。我还盯着你的喉结、你的后背、你的腰线、你的腹肌、你的屁股、你的……”  
斯塔克按掉了电视，“Shut up.”  
他躲开皮特摸过来的手，“你身上湿透了，好好洗个澡，换件衣服。”  
斯塔克走得又急又快，就好像皮特马上要扑上来那样。事实也差不多，皮特充满调情意味的眼神，令任何人看了都要害羞的。斯塔克没注意到地面上如米粒大小的玻璃渣子，一脚踩了上去。  
“啊。啊！啧，皮特！”  
“噢！太抱歉了，你没事吧！”皮特把斯塔克抱到沙发上，拿了酒精、镊子和绷带，“对不起，我……”  
“嘶——”  
酒精沾到被刺破的皮肤上，斯塔克敏感的脚心一股钻心疼。斯塔克气不过地踹了皮特一脚。  
皮特抓住那只不听话的脚的脚腕，在脚心轻轻地吹气，“不痛不痛啊。”他小心地将细细小小的碎玻璃取出来，不时地吹吹气、哼着小夜曲哄人，好像对待一个一点痛也受不了的小孩子。  
“有必要包成这样吗？”  
斯塔克抬起他受伤的那只脚，卷了几十层绷带，还打了个蝴蝶结，看上去就好像穿了一只白色的万圣节鞋子。  
皮特对这能让斯塔克行动不便的鞋子很满意，“你最好不要下地走路了。我每天给你换两次绷带，想吃什么我给你带。”  
“你最好也不要喝酒了。”  
“我为什么喝酒，你还不知道吗……”  
“如果是因为戒指……”斯塔克想从口袋里拿出戒指，并告诉皮特他的决定，可那个绒盒却凭空消失了，“奇怪，我明明放口袋了。咳，可能是刚刚买东西弄丢了。”  
皮特做了个古怪的表情，“如果是想拒绝我，没必要用这种蹩脚的理由。我不是因为这个生气，也没有生你的气。我是气我自己，我多没用啊，你宁可相信一个老变态，不愿意相信我。”  
斯塔克呼了口气，往沙发靠背上后仰，“皮特。你绑架我了。”  
“我是不会伤害你的！”  
斯塔克抬了抬脚，意思是：“你刚刚就让我受伤了”。  
皮特站着，斯塔克陷在沙发里。因为抬脚的动作，整个浴袍就跟没穿似的，皮特接住了斯塔克抬起的脚的小腿，“累了吗，我帮你按摩一下。”  
没说好也没说不好。斯塔克盯着皮特，皮特用着力道帮他按，一会儿问“轻吗？”一会儿问“够用力吗？”“舒不舒服？”  
斯塔克偶尔回答他，即使不回答，也会发出轻哼声。按摩从小腿摸到大腿的时候，按的意味就减轻了很多，摸的程度倒是欲罢不能。  
两人的距离从远拉到近，斯塔克指尖点在皮特的额头上，“你一天到晚就想着这回事。”  
“我一天到晚就想着你。”  
斯塔克否认：“是做爱。”  
“是和你做爱。”  
斯塔克眼里染上了笑意，这小孩硬要说喜欢他，“技术还有待提高。”  
“不如，你教教我。”皮特握住斯塔克的手，挪到斯塔克下身，“自渎给我看。好不好？”  
他笑得好像引诱米迦尔堕落的地狱精灵，眼里多么忠诚，诱惑着为他粉身碎骨。斯塔克没有动，皮特吻了吻他的耳朵，手架在斯塔克的手上，在内裤上轻揉。  
“你……嗯哼……”  
斯塔克如了他的愿。那只肉棒被解放出底裤的压迫后，雄赳赳、气昂昂地高举解放大旗。主人的手和皮特的手一起抚慰它，叫它多快活！皮特和斯塔克眼神交流，好像在说“教教我，是这么做吗？”  
每次斯塔克想要移开目光，皮特就会想方设法地让他看向自己。斯塔克意乱情迷的迷离眼神，略带抗议地“你不要那么用力。”   
多么浪荡的表情啊，皮特另一只手的手指摸了摸斯塔克的胡髯，在他口腔里搅动。  
在斯塔克快要高潮的时候，“托尼，喊我的名字。”  
“……傻子、绑架犯！”  
“托尼……”  
皮特按住铃口，斯塔克不得解放，咬住了皮特的手。皮特可不管自己的手被咬出红痕，执着地要听自己的名字——被斯塔克在自渎时用动情的表情说出。  
“嗯……皮特……帕克……嗯哼……你放开。”  
皮特吸吮他的唇，“你真诱人。”  
白浊喷溅在皮特的衣服上，皮特脱掉自己的衣服，他的身材叫男人看了羡慕、女人看了脸红。斯塔克都忍不住想，自己在皮特这个年纪也有这样一副好身材，只是现在疏于管理，腹肌只有两块了。  
湿湿的衣服脱掉，风一吹，皮特：“啧，真冷。托尼、托尼，让我温暖温暖吧。”  
他抱住斯塔克的身体，斯塔克刚刚泄过，对一点点刺激都不断地颤抖。  
“唔，你别动我，让我休息会儿。”  
皮特搂住他，任男人在自己怀里慢慢休息。  
待斯塔克恢复平稳的呼吸了，皮特：“别再骗我。”  
“别再绑架我。”  
皮特不满地：“你识人不清。”  
斯塔克：“你逼我结婚。”  
“我没有逼你。”  
“……那我走了。”  
斯塔克做出现在就要开门离去的样子。皮特拉着他的手，“你……你脚还没好呢。”  
皮特不管不顾地抱住他，好像这样就能留住斯塔克。  



End file.
